A standard flexible shaft coupling for connecting an input element or drive, such as a flywheel of a diesel motor, with an output or driven element, such as a transmission or differential shaft hub, by means of at least one torsionally and radially flexible coupling element comprises a flexible annular body to whose opposite faces are vulcanized respective mounting face plates, one connected to the drive and the other to the output element. A bolt fastener secures the flexible shaft coupling to the driven element in an axially pluggable connection.
Flexible shaft couplings of this generic kind are known through public prior use by the applicant as well as from a catalog of the applicant (CENTAX® Flexible Couplings, identifier CX-B-2-90). They are also seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,115, 5,545,090, and 6,953,399 and in EP 1,413,789. In the state of the art, the torsionally and radially flexible coupling element is annular and serves to transmit torque between the driven and the driving elements and also compensates for radial offset of the elements. Axial and angular misalignments, however, can only be compensated for to a limited degree by the rubber flexible annular body. In the state of the art, the rubber flexible ring is connected to the driven element by means of a bolt fastener, in order to provide axial compensation for axial misalignments and material extensions that are mainly caused by heat during operation. In addition to such axial displacements, the torsionally stiff bolt fastener to a very small degree also compensates for angular misalignments such that the combined assembly of rubber flexible ring and bolt fastener has sufficient reserves to compensate for angular offset between the driving and the driven elements which is seen in a plurality of applications.
In addition to the fact that the shaft coupling is almost universally applicable, it is also advantageously composed of individual elements which are comparatively simple as far as the technical aspects are concerned and cost-efficient in their production.
Still, it is considered that the above-mentioned, basically advantageous flexible shaft coupling can be further improved, particularly as far as the possible fields of application are concerned, since the tumbling movements caused by the angular offset can soften and thus damage the core of the rubber flexible annular body.